Babtism of Fire
by MonkeyOnFire954
Summary: Story about a group of kids struggling to survive in the face of hate, destruction, and death.


**HEY FOOLS! I DO NOT OWN BAND OF BROTHERS**

Something moved… the night was deathly still; shapes that resembled miniature hills dotted the ground, one stood upright, quivering

_Something moved… the night was deathly still; shapes that resembled miniature hills dotted the ground, one stood upright, tall and quivering. One of the little hills moved again and again then cried out to the great upright being "Help Sam…"The tall being by the name of Sam did not move, could not move. "Help me please…" pleaded the thing on the ground. "I can't…" the Sam said at last. "For gods sakes just shoot me then!" The tall thing was quivering more violently, and then wrapped its arms around itself protectively. "I can't!" he said again. "Oh my god please just do it!" cried the shape on the ground. "No stop it!" Sam pleaded. The thing on the ground was making peculiar noises. It tries to control it self in one last effort, "Please Sam oh god oh god please! It hurts!" "Stop it! Don't make me do it!" "Please Sam…_

_It had all been so fast. The jump, the lights, the pops, the screaming, Oh god why was I the only one unscathed. _

_Sam…_

_Sam…_

SAM WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!

"Jesus Christ Sam you asshole! Through your god damn moaning no one could get a wink of sleep!"

Sam's eyes flashed open; he lurched over and stroked his temples. He needed to figure out what was going on. A dull droning was echoing through the air. _I'm on a plane_ he thought. The angry figure next to him he could recognize as Frankie, now he just needed to find out why he was here.

"It's only an hour until the drop, you scum bag…

"Pipe down Frankie, stop whining!" said the captain standing by the door of the plane.

_Oh that's right the invasion… _

It was June 5th, 1944. On this night thousands of paratroopers armed to the teeth were to be dropped behind Hitler's Atlantic wall to stir up as much trouble as it takes to make it easier for the infantry to move inland. Our captain's only orders were "if you see something…shoot it. If it looks like a German…shoot it again."

This invasion was something looked forward to with fear and excitement for the 503rd Airborne Company. For Sam Hendricks it was fear, not fear of dying, but fear of messing up. The details weren't exactly fulfilling on German resistance, the only thing they new for sure was that they were going to dropping right on Gerry's head.

Kale Ricardo, a young kid around 17 who lied about his age to enlist, was whistling a fine old tune. Rumbling could be heard in the distance now, and faint lights could be seen.

Frankie became tired of bothering Sam and began to yell at the pilot, "Hey you dipshit, I dunno if you've noticed but were flying into a storm." Francis McKinley, loud mouth, pervert, stupid sometimes but someone you can rely on to get things done.

"Oh that ain't no storm but I'm not gonna spoil it for ya, you can just wait to find out" responded the co-pilot.

"Asshole" muttered Frankie.

Thirty minutes into it Sam's plane passed over the cloud line and the sight was something to see. Lights, streaks, and tracers of blue, green, white, red where zipping by the formations of planes. Every once in a while a plane would take a direct hit and go down in a fiery blaze. Sam's eyes were wide as he stared out his window, "You know it would make a great Fourth of July if it weren't so deadly" he said.

The red light came on, they were approaching the DZ, everyone stood up and made an equipment check.

The tracers were making their way closer now, just as their plane was passing over land. Suddenly, the most horrific sound in the world, the sound of metal on metal could be heard in the front of the plane. One of those heavy caliber bullets tore through the co-pilot's seat going right up his chin and out the top of his head. "Oh god, oh shit!" the pilot gave the green light. Just as more bullets tore the left wing right off. The plane tilted and the door was now above them. Everyone was thrown to the side, the captain was first to recover.

The captain cried out to the paratroopers telling them to climb out the door. He boosts them, one by one, up and out of the plane. Sam was fourth to go, the wind slapped his face hard and there were tears in his eyes. He struggled to look back at the plane as it began its descent, everyone got out except one. He didn't see the captain…

**(First story ever! Report reccomendations and anything you see wrong with the story!)**


End file.
